1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting method for anchoring a fastening element having a mixing section in a borehole with a hardenable multi-component compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For chemical anchoring of a fastening element such as anchor rod, threaded rod, threaded sleeve, screw anchor, or reinforcement bar in a substrate such as a constructional component or a workpiece, a borehole is produced, cleaned, and filled with a hardenable compound which advantageously includes multiple components, e.g., a two-component mortar compound. The fastening element is then set in the filled borehole. After the compound hardens, the fastening element has high load values. Unlike mechanically anchored fastening elements, fastening elements of the kind described above are anchored in the substrate without expansion forces so that there is the possibility of small edge distances and axial distances of the anchored fastening element in the substrate. Mounting parts are secured to the substrate, for example, by nuts, at the free end of the fastening element anchored in the substrate.
European Publication EP 0 150 555 A1 discloses a setting process according to which firstly, a borehole is formed, a hardenable multi-component mass is packed in a cartridge that is placed in the borehole and, finally, a fastening element with a mixing knife that forms a mixing section is screwed in by a rotary driving device, with the cartridge being destroyed and the components of the hardenable, multi-component compound being mixed together.
German Publication DE 10 2005 042 481 A1 discloses a setting process according to which a preliminary formed bore is filled with a hardenable multi-component mass and, finally, an anchor rod is manually set in by being slightly rotated. A complete intermixing of the hardenable multi-component mass with this setting method is not achieved.
As was stated, for example, in DE 34 42 383 A1, it was considered essential in technical circles up until now to clean the borehole prior to introducing the hardenable multi-component compound, which represents a substantial expenditure for producing the attachments, particularly for series applications.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a setting process for anchoring of a fastening element with a hardenable compound and which does not require any preliminary cleaning of the borehole.